


临界线

by guisu



Category: J. Edgar (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在那次该死的度假之后……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

　　J. Edgar Hoover坐在办公桌后若有所思地皱紧眉头，直到Helen Gandy的敲门声才令他拿起桌上的报告假装出仔细阅读地模样……“刚接到电话，Moore探员在这次围捕活动中被击中，已经送往医院。”举止得体的姑娘并未显现出太多的情绪，只有她稍稍加快的语速泄露了她的悲伤。

　　“给我准备车。”一把抓起外套，Hoover维持着手下只有寥寥数人时的习惯，他清楚当人心动摇时的危害、也明白人心愤怒时的威力，所以他需要前往医院，履行作为局长的重要职责之一，可就当经过Gandy小姐身边的时候他突然停住脚步，仿佛想补充什么似得侧过脸望向自己的秘书，但在对方询问的眼神中Hoover只是抿紧唇角快步走出办公室。

 

　　站在医院的走道里盯着手术中的亮灯，FBI的局长以及还在场的其他探员不知道当门被再度推开他们能得到怎么样的消息。Hoover对于部署周密的任务居然还会失控如此而感到愤怒，紧接着他听到身后传来熟悉的脚步声——急促却听上去令他平静。

　　“Edgar，情况如何？”

　　“还在抢救。”

　　“他母亲正在赶来的路上。”

　　“Helen通知你的，Clyde？”

　　“是的。”

　　通过简单迅速的问答，他们在今晚头次对上彼此的目光，但很快Clyde Tolson垂下眼睛将视线转向一旁，这让Hoover顿时有点呼吸不畅……从德玛回来后他们就没机会好好聊一聊，或许他们俩都在极力回避那样的交谈，可是这并不是Edgar Hoover所希望的，如果有任何方式可以进行交换，他都宁愿回到他们度假出门的前一天，甚至在他说出那番蠢话之前都行。

　　医院时钟“滴嗒、滴嗒”的声音从走廊老远的另一头传来，大部分探员在得到命令后匆匆地离开，只留下局长、副局长和Felt探员等待着死神对年轻生命的宣判。“Edgar，或许你……”Tolson一如往常地站在Hoover身侧的位置，他清了清嗓子才继续提出建议，“或许你应该找个地方坐下？”

　　“不，不。”摆手拒绝对方的好意，Hoover抬起头望向自己的好友，“站着能让我感觉塌实点。”

　　“好。”  
　　  
　　“Clyde，我需要你准备些材料。”

　　“关于？”

　　“局里现在的预算、探员们的标准装备配置、与罪犯对峙导致的伤亡率以及其它一切可以提升我们武装能力资料。”

　　“需要我现在就回去收集这些内容吗？”

　　——险些脱口而出的拒绝让Hoover浑身不自在，他知道自己希望得到Clyde Tolson的陪伴，但当前并不是个适合的时机、也不是个恰当的场合，于是当他还能控制住不把内心的留恋流露在脸上，Hoover赶紧点头表示同意：“我们要尽快准备充分，在这次事件还没成为报纸泛黄一角前说服国会，如果我们连自己都没办法保护怎么能保护好国民？！”在阐述意图的同时他也注意到Tolson担心的目光停留在手术室的大门上，于是Hoover补充道，“有消息我立马就通知你。”

　　“好的，我立即去办。”

　　与Felt探员打了声招呼，匆匆赶来的副局长又要匆匆地赶回总部。在对方转身的瞬间Edgar Hoover原想拉住Tolson，告诉他可以坐自己的车回去，可偏偏由于一时的迟疑他伸出的手扑了个空。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

　　第一次交锋如预料般地不顺利，该死地官僚们只在意自己兜里的钱够不够，Hoover知道他们都不喜欢他，事实上他也不需要他们的欣赏，只要他们能忌惮他就行。不过他清楚现在还不是动用那些保密资料的时候，毕竟现在只能算是一场不太愉快的“私人”拜访，还没有到正式提案的阶段。

　　拿起电话听筒，Hoover拔通门外的内线：“Gandy小姐，下周三是不是晚报对我有一场采访？”

　　“是的，下周三上午九点到十点。”电话里传来Helen翻看备忘录的声音。

　　“告知对方他可以明晚和我一同晚餐，提前完成他的报道。”

　　“采访改到明晚，我会通知餐厅增加位置的。另外你可能需要知道，Hoover先生？是她，不是他。”

　　“谢谢你的提醒，Gandy小姐。”

　　“不客气。”

　　放下电话，Hoover拿出纸笔列出他能想到的，并划去可能不太适合的部分，他需要仔细考虑得使用怎样的方式才能让舆论的力量站在他的这边，而不是被那些政客们给占去先机。除此之外，他还需要不被他们抓住把柄才行……  
　　

　　晚上在侍者上完餐前酒后，兴致勃勃的Hoover立马迫不及待地与Tolson分享自己揣摩了一个下午的想法，“……起码我们得让这件事的关注度提高，”他的身体微微向前倾，尽管压低嗓音但他的语速显然与他的兴奋呈正比，“会看晚报的大多都是担心自身安全的中产阶级，社区治安的平稳性与他们的生活息息相关，虽然在政治上他们没有决定权，但至少有非常大的影响力。”

　　“万一他们不肯让步呢？”年轻副局长指的是国会那些高高在上的大佬们。

　　“你清楚其实我有别的办法，但目前我还不想让他们觉得我们太有威胁，毕竟我想达到的结果是让我们变得更有‘威胁’一点。”

　　听到这样的话Tolson顿时眯起眼睛笑起来，他举起杯子：“祝你成功。”

　　“不，祝我们成功。”

　　在餐厅昏暗的灯光下他们轻轻地碰了下酒杯，角落的位置把别的客人闲聊的声音都隔绝开来，这让Hoover能放心地凝视着自己好友浅啜即止的模样，而不用担心其它人投来异样的眼神，看到Tolson迅速地放下杯子，他不禁故意露出困惑的神情：“你不用担心开车的问题。”

　　“你是想劝我多喝点吗？”

　　“你觉得这酒不行？”

　　“不，我只是需要对酒精节制点。”

　　“天呐，我不知道你今天不舒服。Clyde，要不我们早点回去？我需要你明天能打起精神来面对记者。”以他对Clyde Tolson的了解，Hoover不认为对方竟然会舍得一杯好酒。于是他在沙发座上挪动位置好让自己能靠得更近些，甚至还伸出手覆在Tolson的手背上以示关心，却未料这个举动让原先还笑意盈盈的男人瞬间严肃起来，他不仅抽回自己的手还稍稍显现出防备的姿态：“别，Edgar。别这样。”

　　“Clyde？”

　　“我就是为了‘这个’所以不想喝太多。”

　　加重音节下的意味令Hoover有点慌乱，他努力尝试让自己冷静下来——纵然他不介意在Clyde面前示弱，可是成长的经历告诉他绝不能在公众场合失态……“我、我知道我们应该好好谈谈，”他痛恨自己口吃时的模样，“我保证我们能好好谈谈，但我认为我们不是、不能在这里。或者在这次提案之后我们能找天放松一下，顺便聊聊。”

　　“Edgar。”欲言又止的Tolson叹了口气。

　　“你答应过，只要我不再提、只要……”

　　“不，我只是说如果你再提你的女友我就会消失。但一切不会还是像以前那样，现实已经发生了变化，Edgar。”

　　“Clyde，不是这样。”

　　面对焦急得想拉住自己、可又生怕被拒绝的Hoover，Tolson表情痛苦地深深吸了一口气：“你还是能得到我的忠诚，Hoover先生。包括我们的约定也不会有改变，如果你有任何需要我陪伴的邀请我也不会回绝。我想说我会是你永远最真诚的朋友，不管你是否认同这一点。”

　　“你是说，朋友？”

　　“就如你所听到的那样，”咬住下嘴唇，Tolson努力控制着他的情绪，“我觉得我可能需要先回去了。”

　　“……不！”

　　高个子男人固执地站起身来，他仍保持着他的礼貌：“Edgar，我需要养好精神面对我们明天的采访。很遗憾错过今晚的牛排，明天见。”


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

　　“Tolson先生。”

　　在快步前往实验室的路上，Clyde Tolson听到一个熟悉的声音从背后传来，他有点迟疑地转过身，却看到位西装革履的年轻人正站在不远处冲他招手，“Edward？Edward！你怎么会在这儿？”他惊喜地脱口而出。

　　“多谢你的推荐，让我顺利地通过了面试。”

　　“我还以为你得参加下一轮的面试呢。”边说着话、他们边挪到了拐角处休息室，以免妨碍到走廊里的其他探员们。

　　作为晚Tolson两届的校友，Edward Watson是少数还和他联系得比较频繁的朋友，似乎自从加入FBI后，Tolson和当年学校里的朋友们就渐渐拉开了距离。所以上次聚会提到工作挑战的时候，得知Watson也想试试成为个一线探员，Tolson立马给他写了推荐信。

　　“我今天刚办完所有手续，正打算告诉你这个好消息。”

　　“真是太棒了，我相信你很快就会爱上这份工作的。”

　　“只能说但愿如此，这里对我来说还有很多得摸索的地方。” Watson瞪大眼睛做了个鬼脸，他积极开朗的态度一直是Tolson最为欣赏的部分，作为FBI的负责人之一，他自然希望这个团队能拥有出色的成员。当简单地闲聊到部门、外勤技巧这些问题时，Watson突然话峰一转：“听说Hoover先生挺难相处的？”

　　“不，别这样认为。他只是要求比较高，不论对别人还是对自己。”

　　“所以只要做对事情……？”

　　“就不会有问题。而且你们部门有很多能干的好探员，你可以向他们学习。”

　　“Tolson先生，你知道吗？我现在可兴奋了。糟糕，我差点忘记这么重要的事——为了庆祝我通过面试，Simon还有Johnson先生他们打算搞个小派对，你非来不可。”

　　“没问题，什么时候？”

　　“下周二晚上七点。”

　　“等等，下周二……”

　　“嘿，刚才你说过‘没问题’了。我可不想听到‘但是’、‘可惜’之类的，我先回大办公室了，到时见。”  
　　

　　苦恼地看着对方离开的背影，Tolson清楚自己不能去向朋友解释由于每周二晚上他都会和Edgar Hoover共进晚餐，所以没办法去参加庆祝派对，这样的理由……外面的流言已经够多的了。

　　各种借口在他的脑海里闪现并被迅速地否决，直到推开实验室门的那一刻，他都没能找到能足够合适的回绝方式。最终Tolson深深地叹了口气，决定暂时把这麻烦搁置一旁，至少他还有好几天的时候可以考虑，而现在他需要先找到把他叫来实验室的家伙。

　　“请问，有看见Hoover先生在哪儿吗？”拦下正运送一大框零件的实习生，Tolson有礼貌地询问。自从探员休息室被钉上实验室的铜牌后，这里就进行好几次重新装修，除了格局布置以外，还打通两边的办公室形成这幢建筑中最大的房间。

　　“Hoover先生和Martin教授正在讨论建资料库的事情，就在……啊，就在那排柜子后面的隔间里。”

　　“谢谢。”

　　从忙碌的研究员们中间穿过、再绕过实习生所指的深褐色立柜，果然Edgar Hoover正和那个长着络腮胡子的中年男人热烈地讨论着，一时无法加入话题的Tolson静静地站在一旁，就像他长久以来所处的位置那样。  
　　

　　——事实上，又不太一样。

　　如果在两个月前遇到今天这样的情况，Hoover要不立马拉着他兴致勃勃地介绍他们的新突破，要不就会皱着眉头抱怨怎么耽搁这么久才到，并不是像最近这样只是投来少许疑问的复杂眼神……抿紧嘴角的Tolson绷直背脊压制着自己慢慢升起的怒气，他垂下脸躲过Hoover假装无意间视线扫过的窥视。

　　他不明白自己的朋友究竟是如何定义他们的关系的，自从度假回来后，他反复思考过很多遍那个晚上发生的一切，的确是他冒失地想更进一步，但Hoover使用女性话题来逃避的做法实在太卑鄙，如果说是自己会错意，那车厢后坐或是饭店桌面下的那些十指交缠算怎么回事！？更别说这些日子以来Hoover试图当作什么都没发生、却又躲躲闪闪的模样，都提醒着他，这些年付出的感情就是个笑话。

　　“Tolson先生，你看怎么样？”Martin教授浑厚的声音惊醒Clyde Tolson，令他意识到自己还在实验室里等待他们讨论的结果。“什么？”他稍稍回忆了一下之前听到的内容，“你们是需要为所有已知的材料进行归档？”

　　“就像图书馆系统一样，Clyde。只不过这次是材料类型、厂商，它们具备的特质等等这类内容。”

　　“是的，就如同Hoover先生所说。我们其实已经有很多现成的资料，木材加工的、棉纤维的，我们完全可以从手里已经有的资料开始，把它们形成整体的数据系统方便查找，而不用发到每个人手上分别去寻找答案。”

　　“所以我们需要一个新的档案室，可是我们没有再多余的空间。”

　　“没错，Clyde。”

　　“……好吧，我会去想办法的。”清楚国会不可能同意FBI换幢更宽敞的大楼，所以看来他只能在楼下找找有没有部门愿意让些位置出来，边往门外走边琢磨着各部门的人员配比的Tolson，毫无准备的被Hoover猛地拉住，扭头盯着紧紧抓着自己手臂的男人，他露出询问的表情。

　　“我、我——”Hoover松开手、焦虑地环顾着四周，最后只是说了一句显然不是他之前想说的：“Clyde，我是说谢谢。”

 

　　每当这种时候，Clyde Tolson宁可Edgar Hoover在那个晚上炒了自己。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

　　Helen Gandy每天都会习惯先到秘书处检查一下当日的工作安排，然后才会回到自己的办公桌前处理Hoover先生的事务。通常她还会记得带上两杯咖啡，不是为了自己而是为了那两位总会在一天的工作前先闲聊上几句的男士。

　　可是最近的情况有些微妙地不同……Helen并不清楚他们发生过怎样的情形，但她不再看到Tolson先生带着腼腆的笑容出现在Edgar Hoover的办公室里，会在接过她递上的第一杯咖啡时说上几句玩笑话，甚至就算在日常工作事务里Tolson先生前来拜访的频率也大大降低。

　　无论如何，她有点担心他们。

 

　　“你的咖啡，Hoover先生。”

　　“Helen，谢谢。”

　　“Tolson先生那杯我是可以继续占为己有，还是以后不需要再准备了？”尖锐地问题果不其然迎来了Edgar Hoover严肃的神情，但为此Helen并不退缩，她可不希望由于局长和副局长闹别扭却搞得她的工作一团乱，“我今早还在休息室见到他，似乎Tolson先生昨天又忙了一整个晚上都没回家。”

　　“我们有些新的利益需要争取。”

　　“所以忙得没空来喝我的特制咖啡？”

　　“Helen！”Hoover将右手撑在办公桌面上，绷直背脊发出喝止的音调，但对此他的秘书却足够清楚这只是种虚张声势……“我不想多管闲事，” 她顿了顿，随后用训练过的优雅举止先收起杯子，“但我认为你不应该怀疑Tolson先生的忠诚。”

　　“我没怀疑……”

　　“可你们的确在疏远，而且以我女性的直觉，我不认为是他的错。”

　　“你以为我乐意那样？！”

　　“但我知道的是，为了不错过与你周二的晚餐，Tolson先生宁愿安排外勤错过他校友的聚会，也不让你失望。”

　　“什么聚会？”

　　“Edward Watson的入职庆贺，或许Tolson先生还没有机会告诉你他的好朋友也将为我们的政府做出贡献。”Helen尽管在心里得意自己的坏心眼，但表面上她说得很随意，“所以他们打算为能在一起工作而庆祝一番，可惜对方选了周二。

　　最后在离开前，端着托盘的Helen Gandy盯着陷入沉思的男人看了一眼，“所以别让Tolson先生有机会失去他的忠诚。”

 

　　司法部大楼随着部门的扩张经历数次改建，部分楼层的内部格局几乎已找不到当年的影子，原本相隔并不远的调查局局长、副局长办公室也不得不绕过U字型走廊才能来到门口，尽管它们的位置并没有多大的变动，但这也是为了分割出更多的空间的无奈之举。

　　J. Edgar Hoover大步流星地向他的目的地进发，路过的探员们谨慎地向他们的局长点头致敬——就算是刚到调查局的实习生此刻也能察觉到Hoover先生的心情并不愉快。

　　坐在副局长办公室门口的秘书小姐还未来得及告知“Tolson先生参加会议还没回来”，Hoover已经推开门闯进了屋内。有点手足无措的年轻女士跟了进来，刚刚上任没多久的她还没有足够的经验面对这样的情况，幸好Hoover并没打算为难新人：“我可以在这里等Tolson，你先出去忙你的工作吧。”

　　“是，Hoover先生。”

　　“……对了，别偷偷跑去会议室叫他，我没那么着急。”在对方关上门前，他补充道。

 

　　原先的怒气在推门的一瞬间悄悄地溜走了，站在空无一人的办公室里Hoover突然间有些害怕Clyde Tolson会在下一秒出现，他无法解释自己试图前来质问的理由，他现在都开始怀疑自己能否顺利地开口，而不会丢脸地将某些音节反反复复地含在舌尖上。

　　当冲出自己办公室时，似乎一切都那么顺理成章。他被单纯的愤怒所影响，他无法置信他最亲近的朋友从来没有告诉过他，会有另外一个关系亲密的朋友来到他们的调查局？一个他听都未曾听说过的名字。当时千奇百怪的念头自他的脑海间浮现，假设Tolson并没有去参加什么会议、他就坐在办公桌前，Hoover几乎可以确定自己冲进门就会失控地咒骂对方是个骗子，可是……

　　他骗了他什么？

　　——理智慢慢地回到它应该待的地方。

　　Hoover捂着脸将身体陷进沙发的柔软中，他总自欺欺人地认为Clyde Tolson永远不会离开，因为他许诺过……但心里总有一个声音在不断地嘲笑他，Clyde从来没有答应过永远不会离开，他只是说再发生同样的情况他会立刻走。更何况就在前些日子，Clyde还特意声明过他们现在是朋友、只是朋友。

　　朋友？

　　那个什么Watson是朋友？而他，J. Edgar Hoover也是朋友？感觉自己快被某种丑陋的情绪给淹没，Hoover站起身大口地喘着气，他快步走到房间左侧的立柜前给自己倒了小半杯威士忌，然后一口吞了下去。

　　酒精的力量让Hoover的感觉好了些，就当他把杯子放回去的时候，立柜上两份被书压着的文件吸引了他的注意力，没有留意自己指尖的颤抖，他将充斥着新鲜油墨味的纸抽了出来，首行赫然的“律师事务所合伙人草拟协议”几个大字刺激着Hoover的神经——他清晰地记得曾经的那个午后，有个年轻人笑着说自己的梦想是开家属于他个人的律师事务所。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

　　在翻开那份用红笔标记过的文件前，Clyde Tolson并没有去见Hoover先生的打算，事实上最近他们除了必要的会议和例行的晚餐外，似乎都在极力避免意外的会面，即便是餐桌上提及的也尽是有关工作的废话。这样的局面已持续一阵子，他不清楚是什么使得Hoover常常变得若有所思的模样，但Tolson也没尝试去打破僵局，坦白地说他也不想去打破这个僵局，无论是退回起点还是装作任何事都没有发生，都不是他所希望的。

　　可目光随着报告里内容的展开，原先还表情轻松的男人渐渐地皱紧了眉头，他坐直身子放下手里的水杯，当草草地扫过中间的几页翻到夹在底页的名单时，Tolson不出所料地发现熟悉的人名混迹其中，最终他脸色严峻地冲出自己的办公室。  
　　

　　“别告诉我你不知道Lansky是什么样的人！” Tolson将文件夹丢到他们局长的办公桌上，不知为何原本想好好谈谈的念头在看到这个男人的时候就整个烟消云散了。

　　一言不发地拿起报告看了几眼，Hoover坐在他特制的转椅上并没有为纸张上的文字表露出诧异：“这次募捐的每一个环节都是合法的，是美国的公民对社会安全做出的一小点贡献，甚至为避开某些无趣的揣测，Lansky先生还让Joe Martin成为表面上的代理人。”

　　“Martin？一个毫无关系的社区英雄。哼，看上去是个好办法，可你能保证做到完全无迹可寻，其他人不会嗅到有利可图的味道？他们盯你已经盯得够久的。”

　　“那他们也应该知道我们需要足够的预算。”

　　“不，他们只知道Lansky是黑手党，而且他们会咬定你们有见不得人的秘密交易。看看这里面的内容，甚至我都得怀疑……”

　　“Tolson先生！”喝止对方继续往下说，Hoover站起身来，“你应该了解这次的善行能让一线探员远离不必要的危险，国会把我们的提案一拖再拖，他们根本不打算通过。最近的行动中我们又有三名探员受伤，尽管不危及生命也足够让人沮丧的。”

　　“但你不能和像Lansky这样的家伙搅到一块儿，平时喝酒、吃饭是一回事，让他参与调查局的日常事务？”毫不示弱的Tolson坚持着个人观点，他迎向Hoover的瞪视，但随即某种尴尬的情绪令他避开视线，于是这位年轻的副局长像被困在笼子里野兽般，开始在办公室里来来回回地踱着步子。

　　“Clyde。”

　　“我明白我们现在是需要资金，可这不是个好办法。”

　　“……Clyde。”Hoover绕过桌子走到Tolson身前，边叫着他的名字边伸手抓住对方的手臂试图让他冷静下来，“你快将我的地毯都踩秃了，Gandy小姐会抱怨的。”  
　　

　　不合时宜的玩笑话让正处于焦躁中的男人不知如何回应，反倒是Hoover得到机会能清晰地阐述着他似乎早有准备的说辞：“你也同意我们需要钱，而且是非常急迫地需要一大笔钱，这样我们才能配备足够的武装力量让属下们更好的为国家服务。当然我也认同打击犯罪行为是同样重要的，但罪恶有它的层次区别，目前调查局的主要目标是危害美国的那些共产党人、那些丧失人性的绑架犯们，解决这些问题才是首当其冲最为要紧的。”

　　“所以黑手党干的事就可以随他们去？”

　　“我并没有那么说。”

　　“你是在将调查局置于危险的境地，Hoover先生。”熟悉自己好友的Clyde Tolson非但没有接受这番言论，甚至还意识到其中不同寻常的部分，“难道外界的传言都是真的？你有什么把柄落在Lansky手里，所以黑手党才可以这么嚣张？”

　　“别胡说。”

　　“我了解你的办事步骤，国会那边远远没有到不可争取的境地。”

　　“那你也该了解我从不受别人的威胁。”

　　“但如果是双赢的局面呢？我也不认为Lansky会冒失地跑来找调查局局长的麻烦，他通常会表现得像是在帮老朋友的忙，慷慨大方得让你不好意思再去拒绝他。” Tolson持有怀疑的态度向后退了半步——Hoover从未和他提及过募捐的事情，甚至在前阵子他还是一副准备积极应对国会可能抛来任何刁难的模样，尽管他们最近的情况有点糟糕……不，是非常糟糕，可是Edgar Hoover绝不是贪图便利之道的人，偶尔在夜总会遇见Lansky一起喝上几杯聊聊赌马的赔率，和让调查局变相受黑手党的影响这根本不是一码事。突然间脑海深处曾让他有所顾虑的记忆如同灵感触发般闪过，Tolson倒吸了口冷气：“是我们的照片？是不是？”

　　“你要相信我的判断。”

　　“相信你判断？你曾经还说过那个记者是可靠的绅士，他不会在私下偷偷拍我们的照片。讽刺的是，尽管某种程度上来讲我们的确没什么，可显然在流言里可以变成些什么？！”

　　“不、不是这……”

　　“你在害怕什么？你大不了可以推我身上，但你不能拿整个调查局去冒险。”没有再给对方声辩的机会，Tolson对Hoover的熟悉程度让他知道自己完全猜对了，于是一种混合着悲悯与愤怒的情绪充斥着他，让他有些口不择言：“或许你担心这会损害你塑造出的强硬形象，你这是在为你自己的利益考虑？！”

　　“我的利益？你以为是谁在为局里争取更多的权限？是谁让我们的探员能得到更多安全保障？”

　　“是的，在这些方面你是做得很好。但你宁可被说成专制的暴君，也不愿和‘同性恋’扯上任何关系，你害怕这个。”

　　“够了。”

　　“你害怕失去你掌握的权势！”

　　“我说够了。”

　　“你怕因为流言就被从调查局局长的位置上调走，你……”

　　“Clyde Tolson！”低吼声打断了他的指责，Hoover怒视着Tolson步步逼近，“你说我在意这个位置，我是很在意——我在意没有人能比我更好的管理调查局，没有其他人能够胜任这个位置。我也很在意没有谁会愿意找一个同性恋当他的辩护律师。”

　　“什么？”

　　“律师事务所合伙人？别可笑了。”  
　　

　　沉默瞬间在房间里蔓延开来，空气如同凝结般地沉重，懊恼的情绪在Hoover的脸上一闪而过，正盯着他的Tolson面色越发地难看，他艰难地咽了咽口水：“你怎么知道律师事务所合伙人的事情？”

　　“所以你的确在筹备当合伙人的事？”明明是好好解释的机会，Hoover却听到自己说出完全偏离初衷的内容。

　　“你派人监视我？”

　　“是你居然打算背弃你的承诺。”

　　“没有什么承诺，Hoover先生。在你不信任我的同时就根本不存在任何的承诺。”

　　“……你这个骗子。”

　　“不，你才是个骗子。”躲过Hoover挥来的拳头，Tolson退到不远处的书架前，他不敢置信他最亲密的朋友会用如此卑劣的手段对待自己，“不但如此你还是个懦夫。Hoover先生，你甚至连自己的内心都不敢正视。”

　　“一直在用要走威胁着我的人是你。”

　　“所以你他妈的就找人调查我？” Clyde Tolson不愿再没完没了地纠缠下去，他试图转身离开这个房间，但下一秒就发现自己被推到了书架上。背部撞到木制的隔板使Tolson痛呼出声，可是挡在他身前的男人却丝毫没有放松手里的力量，更甚至还用肩膀压住他的反抗，把他困在了原地。

　　彼此急促的呼吸就在脸颊旁，处于弱势的男人为自己还会由于亲密接触而扬起的期待感到悲伤，从凑过来的肢体动作他能察觉到Hoover急于表达的心情，于是Tolson静静地等待着，尴尬的沉默又再度拜访了他们。

　　现实就如他可预料的一样什么都没有发生，失落感再度逮到他，在内心深处轻轻地叹了口气，Tolson放弃了挣扎，他只希望能早点结束这场闹剧……“是我的同学们打算合伙开家事务所，他们找我商量必要的手续和文件而已，毕竟我很久以前曾做过些调查。”出乎意料地，当他侧过头却发现Hoover正用异常震惊的神情瞪着他，“你没想辞职？”对方问。

　　“至少之前没有，你的情报……”

　　“没什么情报，”Hoover粗暴地打断他，“你自己把协议书放在办公室的柜子上。”

　　“那你就凭一份空白的协议书就质疑我？”

　　“我……”

　　“放开我。”他支起手臂想推开Hoover，但对方眼中的慌乱让他无措，Tolson只能机械地再度重复：“放开我！”

　　随即他感觉到紧贴着自己的体温在慢慢撤离，就当Tolson以为一切到此为止的时候，头发突然被扯住的疼痛让他险些冒出粗口，在还未来得及抓住那只施暴的手，他就被一股力量往下拖，瞬间失去重心的Tolson只知道自己的牙齿撞到了对方的，他的下唇被对方轻轻咬住……然后，整个世界失去了控制。

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

　　立式台灯的橘色灯光未能洒满整个房间，他站在卧室床边的身影被拉得老长，随着时间一分一秒的溜走，沉默的男人仍盯着床上皱成一团的西装外套动也不动。Edgar Hoover几乎无法确定自己是怎么离开办公室、坐上车安全地回到家里……耳边嗡嗡的噪音响个不停，周遭仿佛都被隔着层雾，就算母亲从楼下传来的声音也离得很远听不切实。  
　　

　　——我只能、我也必须只能是你的朋友。  
　　

　　前一刻他还沉醉在热情的回应中，下一秒却毫无防备地被推开，Tolson趁他站稳前抽身退到几步开外，那个男人脸上挂着的忧伤表情就算现在也仍能清晰地浮现在他眼前。Hoover还记得对方一字一句郑重地告诫他“这不是谈判的策略，Edgar，这取决于你需要面对的现实。”——他应该打断他的，但偏偏在紧要关头他又丧失开口的能力。

　　“如果想回到从前，有些事情你就得踏踏实实地承担起来，我不接受模棱两可的关系。是的，我的确对你有不同一般的感情，但正因为如此我只能、我也必须只能是你的朋友。”紧紧地抿着嘴角，Clyde Tolson并没有给他太多犹豫的时间，就像那个混乱的晚上一样，在几近凝固的气氛中门被“呯”地一声关上，留下他独自一个。  
　　

　　双手抱头蹲在地上来回地摇晃身体，Hoover嘴里咕哝着连他自己都不清楚是什么的句子，各种念头在脑海里无序地翻滚，甚至他开始痛恨Clyde Tolson的固执，以及曾被他赞赏过的言出必行。从第一次见面Hoover就知道自己有多渴望彼此间的亲近，他需要Clyde……需要他的陪伴、他的忠诚，但不是作为朋友。  
　　

　　该死的“朋友”。  
　　他诅咒这个令他心烦的词。  
　　

　　“Edgar？”突然响起的敲门声打断他不得体的想法，不知何时来到楼上的母亲又在门上轻扣两下，“你怎么了？Edgar。”

　　“我很好，没事，我很好。”胡乱地伸手在脸上抹了抹，仿佛这就能让他精神振作似得，Hoover撑着膝盖站起身来。但倘若要面对母亲探究的目光，他无法确定自己是否做好足够准备，值得庆幸的是卧室的房门并没被推开，显然今天发生的偶遇让Hoover夫人暂且忽略儿子的异样。“下午有位晚报的记者小姐来找你，”隔着门Hoover也能听出母亲愉快的心情，“她听上去对你很关心，提到能不能让她继上次的报道之后再做个专访，我看得出她是位有教养的淑女……”

　　母亲的言下之意让原本就焦躁不已的男人越发地慌乱，他意识到下回家庭聚餐难保不提及这类话题，Tolson又会做何想？——如果对方还愿意接受邀约的话。紧接着更为糟糕的可能性向Hoover袭来，而他的母亲仍在门外讲述她对那位记者留下的良好印象，所有的一切就如同一双看不见的巨掌紧紧地抓住这个正大口喘着气的男人，压迫着他的神经直到爆发的那一刻。  
　　

　　“够了、我说够了！”猛地拉开门，他险些撞上他的母亲，在向后退的瞬间，J. Edgar Hoover看到母亲脸上疑问且不赞同的神色，顿时他逃避般地侧过身，将视线投向深棕色的地板，开口发出如同喃喃自语的声音，但最终Hoover还是重述了一遍：“我说够了。”

　　“什么！？”

　　“就、就算那位女士很出色，也不、也不是我的选择。” 将双手紧紧攥起，Hoover试图借此获取力量，“我不会给您任何难堪，我仍会是您出色的儿子。不过我希望……不，我恳求您别插手我的生活。”

　　越说越快语速后是死一般的沉寂，他始终没有抬起头去确认母亲脸上的表情，直到听到对方转身离开的脚步声——一时间Hoover不知该如何反应，就当他犹豫是否要出声询问时，Hoover夫人停下脚步清清楚楚地丢下一句：“别以为我乐意管你，如果哪天你因此在公众面前出丑，我不会承认我有这样的儿子。”

　　望着母亲走下楼的背影，Hoover不由自主地舒了口气、摇摇晃晃地回到自己的卧室。西南角的试衣镜表面反射着屋内的灯光，而镜子里映出的则是个脸色苍白的男人，领带歪歪扭扭地挂在脖子上，衬衫丝毫看不出曾被熨烫的痕迹。

　　Edgar Hoover瞪着镜中的自己好一会儿才缓缓地坐在床沿，他垂下的视线落在仍紧攥着的拳头上，微微颤抖的十指暴露了还未平复的情绪。长久以来他从未料想过自己会冲着母亲大吼大叫，但同样他也未料想到母亲会是这样的反应，强烈的内疚感与解脱感交织在一起险些吞没了他。在进行几次深呼吸后他终于恢复J. Edgar Hoover 平日的模样，某些急需完成的事情在脑海里浮现，迅速成为他清单排列里最为靠前的必要项。于是当再抬起头时，与全身疲惫的模样相比，这个男人眼中闪烁的执着似乎在诠释新的意义。  
　　

　　Clyde Tolson满是困惑地站在调查局局长的办公室门外，原本以为发生昨晚那般的状况，他们又得陷入僵持的轮回，至少需要花上好几周才能解决彼此间的尴尬。可是中午接到Hoover拨来的电话，对方语调中完全听不出任何异样，仿佛什么都没发生似得。怀揣心中的疑惑Tolson硬着头皮推开门，却发现理应坐在办公桌后的男人正趴在地板上进行着俯卧撑，这怀念感顿时让他产生种时光倒流的错觉。

　　记得当年他初次来到调查局参加面试时，Hoover也是这样急急地站起身，绕到办公桌后穿上自己的外套，只不过这次他没有再去把窗关上。或许是巧合，也或许是记住运动后最好呼吸新鲜空气的建议？Tolson 心想。  
　　

　　“Clyde，给。”没有注意到他的胡思乱想，Hoover拿起桌上的文件夹径直走到他面前交给他，在接过的同时Tolson留意到对方额头上冒出的细密汗珠。下意识地，他掏出手帕递给他的局长，在感受到对方诧异眼神的注视后，这个年轻的男人才懊恼地意识到这是个多么不合时宜的举动。

　　但显然不管如何他已错过反悔的时机，Tolson只能借以查看手里的文件回避可能的问题，可随即……“这是？”其中的内容让他猛地抬起头。

　　“我考虑过你说的还是很有道理，我不能置调查局于险境。但我想你也能认同钱本身没有坏处，就像枪一样取决于怎么去使用它。”

　　“Lansky他能同意？你用Joe Martin的名义成立基金会，捐助那些因公殉职地探员们的家属，这和他原本计划触及的方向完全不一样。”

　　“但我还是接受了他的好意，我相信他会体谅的。”用手帕擦拭着额头和鬓角，Hoover走到茶几边为自己倒了杯水，Tolson不由自主地跟过去：“那之前你所担心的资金问题？你不是打算尽快为探员们增加配备吗？”

　　“我的计划并没有改变，我亲爱的Clyde。”转过身端着水杯的男人走近他，微微扬起脸，“我不该这么快向便利妥协，毕竟国会还没有完全拒绝我们，事情还有进一步争取的余地，考虑放弃之前总应该更好地努力一把，多做些充足准备和必要地预先打点，我想我受够被推开的煎熬了。”

　　别有深意的末了一句让Clyde Tolson皱起眉头——这一切都有点不太对劲，他的朋友看上去似乎很冷静，但他却清楚比平时略快的语速通常预示紧张或攻击的前兆，“你还好吗？Hoover先生。”试图伸手拍拍对方的上臂以缓和当前的状态，却未料那个男人退了半步，侧身避开他的触碰。

　　讪讪地收回自己的手，Tolson别扭地抓了抓后脑勺的短发：“我很高兴能有这样的基金成立，我会去确认向国会提交的档案还有什么需要额外补充，如果没有其他事那我就先出去了。”边说他边向门口看去……可还没等迈开步子，Tolson就被他的局长挡住去路。

　　“我永远、永远不会——” 在他提出疑问前Hoover难以启齿般地开口，“我永远不会向他人公示我的‘兴趣’。”掩饰性地放下杯子，并在“兴趣”两字上稍作停留，一向擅长演说的男人艰难地吐出每一个字:“在私下我绝不愿意听你管我叫‘Hoover先生’，这是你对我刻意的警示……”

　　“Edgar。”

　　抬手阻止对方打断自己，Hoover用一种及其认真的神情盯着他眼前的男人：“我希望你知道，我无法给你更多的承诺和保障。我们只能作为至交好友或是代表调查局的身份出席某些公共场合，而我不得不和那些女士们有所交往，但……”飞快的语速突然停顿，J. Edgar Hoover又向前侵入了小半步，“我能保证那只是必要的社交，我也保证无论我们发生怎样的争吵都不会影响我们一起共进午餐和晚餐的约定。就像当初我请求你成为我的副手时一样，我需要你、我一直需要你，我——”他停下深吸了口气，脸上的表情愈发地严肃，“我不会背叛这份承诺，所以我想知道你是否愿意……我是说如果你愿意、如果你愿——”反反复复地重复着句子最后几个音节，Hoover艰难地张开嘴几乎无法继续。

　　呆愣地听着Hoover的述说，年轻的副局长直到此时才反应过来，他张开双臂搂住近在咫尺的男人，并轻拍他的后背安抚着对方，Tolson的声音里充斥着温暖的情感：“没关系，Edgar。嘘……没关系。”

  
　　等到情绪稍稍平复，Edgar Hoover拉开彼此间的距离，他紧绷着下颚的线条、仔细观察Tolson脸上每一个表情，迫切地寻求确认的答复：“所以你的回答是？你、你是否愿意留在这里，答应不会再对我强调我们只是朋友？”

　　年轻男人的眼角微微垂下、轻轻地笑了起来，面对一连串的发问，他忽然发现自己心底其实早有答案。“Hoover先生，我能感受到你对我的眷顾，我也很高兴你没有再否定这份特殊的感情。如果你无法顺畅地完整表达，不要紧的，剩下的可以由我来说……”随着话音的停顿，他的手顺着对方的肩膀滑落到手腕，在抓起Hoover右手的同时Tolson能感觉到细微的颤抖，“Edgar，我爱你。”——他同样认真地注视着对方，直到他们的目光一同转移到调查局局长攥紧的拳头上。

　　J. Edgar Hoover慢慢展开已然僵硬的手指，躺在他掌心的是一枚朴素的戒指，这令Clyde Tolson吃惊地瞪大眼睛，他有些不敢置信地眯起眼睛，对此Hoover脸上露出不自然地微笑，并试图解释：“我原本想挑枚蓝宝石戒指，可时间太急总找不到适合你的款式。”

　　“这就够好了，Edgar。”Tolson感叹地呼出口气，欣喜地伸出手又给了对方一个深切的拥抱。

　　午后的阳光从半开的窗口溜进来，笼罩在两个人的身上，将他们的影子交叠在一起。抬起手环住对方的背脊，他闻着Clyde Tolson身上干净的气息……于是，Edgar Hoover整个人终于放松了下来。  
　　

  
尾声

　　让轿车在第九大街停下，Hoover告诉司机自己想走回司法部大楼。

　　这天华盛顿的天气相当不错，就如同调查局局长的心情一样。沿着第九大街向西漫步，风吹在脸上暖洋洋的，对于赶回办公室Hoover并不迫切——或许这是由于他按时间估算，Clyde Tolson主持的会议还没这么快结束，但最迟等到晚餐他就能把国会通过预算的好消息告诉对方。

　　随意地打量街边的小店，一股幽然的花香吸引了Hoover的注意力，他饶有兴致地走近那家花店，门口除去常见的几个品种外，花架上的玻璃瓶中插着一束带有绿色和棕色斑点的兰花，它们大方的姿态似乎彰显着某种男子汉的气度，让他不由自主地想起那个对他来说极其重要的人。

　　几乎未经犹豫，J. Edgar Hoove推开挂着铜制风铃的木门走了进去。

　　  
—END—


End file.
